


Schatten

by Yorihisa



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorihisa/pseuds/Yorihisa
Summary: Ein neues Mitglied der BAU mit einer dunklen Vergangenheit. Wie werden ihre Tage mit den besten Profilern aussehen? Und wird sie sich ihrer Vergangenheit stellen können?





	1. Prolog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, mein erster Versuch an einer Fanfiktion für Criminal Minds, viel Spass.

Sie war schrecklich nervös.  
Ihre Hände zitterten und unruhig wippte sie mit den Füßen, während sie darauf wartete, dass der Aufzug endlich oben ankam und seine Türen öffnete.  
Ihre Tasche unterm Arm geklemmt, verfolgte sie beinahe schon ängstlich den Nummern auf dem Display. Ein Stock nach dem anderen wurde passiert, der Aufzug hielt nicht an. Sie war alleine in diesem metallenem Kasten.  
Wie lange hatte sie auf diesen Tag gewartet. Hatte sich abgerackert und angestrengt, was sich in ihren Leistungen widerspiegelte. Und in ihren nicht vorhanden Beziehungen.  
Aber das alles war es und ist es wert gewesen.  
Heute würde sie endlich ihren neuen Arbeitspaltz sehen und das Team kennen lernen, dem sie erst vor einigen, wenigen Tagen zugeteilt worden war.  
"Bitte, lass bloß nichts schief gehen! Lass mich einen guten ersten Eindruck hinterlassen!" bat sie in Gedanken inständig.  
Oh Gott - gleich war es soweit.  
Alles verkrampfte sich in ihr und ihre wurde schlecht vor Aufregung. Der Kaffeebecher in der Hand schwappte gefährlich.  
*Ding*  
"Okay ... okay, los geht's!"  
Tief Luft holend wappnete sie sich innerlich und richtete sich auf.  
Langsam schoben sich die Metalltüren auf und sie trat hinaus auf den Flur der BAU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Prolog ist etwas kurz geworden, dafür kommt das erste Kapitel bald hinterher. ^^


	2. Prolog (2) - In der Dunkelheit

Alles war dunkel um sie herum.  
Seit Tagen schon hatte sie nicht den kleinsten Sonnenstrahl gesehen. Oder auch nur irgendetwas anderes, als die vier hölzernen Wände ihres Gefängnisses.  
Über ihr war eine kleine Luke in die Decke eingelassen, die nur dann geöffnet wurde, wenn ihr jemand etwas zu essen und zu trinken herabließ. Wer konnte sie nicht sagen, wusste aber, dass es mehr als einer war.  
Angst beherrschte ihre Gedanken und sie wollte einfach nur noch nach Hause.  
Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte von den Schlägen, die ihr dieser komische Mann verpasst hatte, als sie versucht hatte zu entkommen.  
Warum ließ man sie nicht zurück zu ihrer Mama?

Laute Geräusche schreckten sie auf. Stimmen, die etwas brüllten. Schritte über ihre und ein lauter Knall.  
Noch einer.  
*Rumms*  
Etwas tropfte durch die Ritzen der Holzdecke hinunter auf ihre Haut. Etwas warmes und im fahlen Licht der kleinen Bodenlampe sah sie die roten Flecken.  
Blut!  
Ein Schrei brach aus ihrer Kehle und sie schrie. Schrill. Laut.  
Oben trat mit einem Schlag Stille ein, aber nur für einen Moment. Dann ...  
"Sie ist hier! Irgendwo hier muss sie sein! Los, Leute. Sucht nach dem Mädchen!"  
Eilige Schritte, das Knarzen von Holz und schließlich wurde die Holzluke geöffnet.  
Licht strahlte in den dunklen Raum, blendete sie und wie von ferne vernahm sie Stimmen.  
"Wir haben sie gefunden! Los doch, holt sie da raus!"  
Gerade als sich ihr Bewusstsein verabschiedete, spürte sie noch, wie man sie nach oben zog.  
Ins Licht.


	3. Los geht's

Kaum einen Schritt aus dem Aufzug hinaus und prompt stieß sie gegen einen vorbeikommenden Agent. Der Inhalt ihres Kaffeebechers ergoss sich großzügig über sein Hemd, dass nun eben so dunkel wie seine Haut war.  
Mit einem lauten Krachen stürzte sie der Länge nach zu Boden, ihre Tasche schlitterte noch einige Meter weiter und verteilte ihre Sachen auf dem grauen Boden. Alle Augen waren auf die junge Frau gerichtet.  
„Owww“, murmelte sie, stützte sich auf ihre Unterarme und rappelte sich langsam wieder auf. Ihre Knie schmerzten, aber ihr fast noch mehr ihr Stolz. Wie peinlich!  
Eine Hand streckte sich ihr entgegen. Dankbar ergriff sie sie und ließ sich aufhelfen.  
Es war der junge Mann, in den sie hinein gerannt war. Seine warmen, braunen Augen ruhten auf ihr und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, aber es war nicht spöttisch, sondern freundlich. Verständnisvoll.  
„Nanana, nur mal langsam mit den jungen Pferden. Alles okay bei Ihnen?“  
Verlegen strich sich die junge Frau das wirre Haar aus dem Gesicht und klopfte sich kurz den Staub von der Hose. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf das Hemd des Mannes. Und auf die unübersehbaren Kaffeeflecken, die auf dem dunkelblauen Stoff prangten.  
„Oh … mein … Gott. Es tut mir so leid“, panisch entschuldigte sie sich, aber der Mann winkte ab. Noch immer keine Spur von Wut oder ähnlichem in seiner Stimme.  
„Hey, nur keine Panik. Ist schon alles in Ordnung, Sweety. Ist ja nichts passiert. … Ich bin übrigens Derek Morgan. Und dein Name ist …?“  
„Oh, äh … hallo. Mr. Morgan ..“ - „Morgan, aber nicht ‚Mr. Morgan‘“, unterbrach Derek sie und verzog scherzhaft das Gesicht.  
„Okay … Morgan. Ich bin Lea Shaw. …Lea“, stellte sich Lea vor und schüttelte Dereks Hand.  
„Ist das hier Ihre Tasche?“ ertönte eine Stimme hinter den beiden. Überrascht und auch ein bisschen neugierig wandte sich Lea um, nur um sich vor einem schlanken, jungen Mann wiederzufinden. Er schien kaum 25 zu sein, schlaksig und machte mehr den Eindruck eines Studenten, den eines Agents des FBI’s. Doch Lea wusste nur zur gut, dass so etwas auch täuschen konnte.  
„Hey, morgen, Kleiner!“ rief Morgan begeistert und klopfte dem Neuankömmling kräftig auf den Rücken, dass dieser beinahe die Tasche in seiner rechten Hand fallen ließ. Leas Tasche.  
Rasch nahm Lea sie entgegen und bedankte sich wortreich bei beiden Männern.  
Was war das nur für ein erster Eindruck?! Sie hatte es total versemmelt. Wenigstens war es nicht ihr neuer Chef. Apropos, wo sie wohl sein Büro finden würde?  
Vorsichtig richtete sie das Wort an Derek und fragte: „Ich müsste zu einem gewissen Agent Aaron Hotchner. Könnt ihr mir sagen, wo ich ihn finden kann?“  
Neugierig wurde sie von beiden gemustert und bekam schließlich ihre Antwort von dem jungen Mann. Mit sanfter, angenehmer Stimme erklärte er ihr den Weg.  
„Vielen Dank noch mal“, rief Lea, bevor sie durch eine der Glastüren verschwand und die beiden Agents hinter sich zurück ließ.  
„Hey, Morgan, glaubst du, dass war die neue?“ fragte Spencer Reid neugierig und Morgan nickte langsam.  
„Denke schon. Ist aber noch ziemlich jung, fandest du nicht?“  
„Vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre jünger als ich und reichlich nervös“, kommentierte Reid und folgte Morgan zu ihren Schreibtischen. Und auch weiter blieb das Thema ihres Gesprächs bei Lea Shaw, während sie warteten, dass auch die restlichen Mitglieder ihres Teams eintrafen.

Unsicher stieg Lea die Stufen auf das kleine Plateau hoch und lenkte ihre Schritte zu der schwarzen Tür mit dem silbernen Schild „SSA Aaron Hotchner“.  
Zögernd hob sie Hand, ballte sie zur Faust und klopfte  
„Herein!“

Klopfenden Herzens trat Lea in das Büro und fand sich einem Schreibtisch gegenüber, vollgestellt mit Akten über Akten, dass kaum noch ein freier Platz zu sehen war.  
Hinter dem Schreibtisch, in eine Akte vertieft, saß ein ernst aussehender Mann in schwarzem Anzug, der gerade zu nach FBI-Agent schrie. Seine schwarzen Haare waren kurz geschnitten und als er kurz seiner Lektüre aufblickte, musterten seine braunen Augen Lea durchdringend, ohne zu verraten, was er dachte.  
Hotch betrachtete die junge Frau vor ihm, unsicher was er von ihr halten sollte.  
Sie war jung, gerade einmal 23 Jahre alt und hatte die Ausbildung laut ihrer Akte vor ihm mit guten Ergebnissen abgeschlossen. Aber einen Anfänger zugewiesen zu bekommen und dass ohne Absprache oder wenigstens nach seiner Meinung zu fragen, widerstrebte Hotch sehr. Aber tun konnte er auch nichts dagegen, sondern musste die Anweisungen von oben befolgen.  
Seufzend wies er Lea an sich zu setzen, ohne sie dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Nervosität sprach aus ihrem Verhalten, Unsicherheit und Vorsicht. Vielleicht auch ein bisschen Angst. Aber dahinter sah der Profiler in ihm auch ein Zeichen für einen gesunden Starrsinn und den Wunsch, sich zu beweisen.  
„Ich bin SSA Aaron Hotchner und Sie sind … Lea Shaw?“ - „Ja, Sir. Man hatte mir gesagt, ich solle mich heute bei Ihnen melden.“  
„Richtig, Section Chief Erin Strauss hat mich bereits informiert, dass man Sie meinem Team zugewiesen hat. Trotz Ihrer Unerfahrenheit. Wir werden sehen, wie Sie sich machen werden. Kommen Sie gleich mal mit, dann stelle ich Ihnen das Team vor. Es steht ohnehin eine Besprechung bezüglich eines neuen Falles an. Dann können wir auch gleich beurteilen, ob Sie für hier geeignet sind!“  
„Ja Sir, verstanden. Ich werde mein Bestes geben“, antwortete Lea mit fester Stimme. Ihr war klar gewesen, dass sie als blutiger Anfänger nicht gerade Begeisterungsstürme ausgelöst hätte, trotzdem bedrückte sie das Gehörte ein wenig. Es war nicht leicht gewesen, bis hierher zu kommen, da würde sie jetzt auch nicht klein beigeben.  
Innerlich straffte sie sich und folgte ihrem neuen Chef mit einer Länge Abstand, hoffend, dass man ihr die Niedergeschlagenheit nicht anmerkte.  
Sie musste einfach zeigen, dass sie sich das Recht verdient hatte, ein Teil dieses Teams zu werden. Ihre Chance hatte sie. Und die würde sie nutzen, auch wenn sie noch nicht wusste, wie.  
Schon hatten sie den Konferenzraum erreicht, in dem bereits fünf Menschen um einen runden Tisch saßen und warteten.  
„Morgen miteinander. Wie ihr bereits alle wisst, bekommen wir Verstärkung für unser Team, frisch von der Akademie. Das hier ist Lea Shaw, wir sollen Sie unter unsere Fittiche nehmen und zu einer erstklassigen Profilerin machen“, erklärte Hoch mit ruhiger Stimme und wies auf Lea neben ihm.  
Sechs Augenpaare musterten sie neugierig von Kopf bis Fuß.  
Sie war schlank, ca. 1,70 groß und mit langen, dunkelbraunen - fast schwarzen - Haaren, die sie locker im Nacken zusammengebunden hatte. Ihre grünen Augen wechselten unruhig ihren Focus von einer Person zur nächstens und ihre Hände verkrampften sich ineinander.  
Lea schluckte, aber ein Kloß steckte in ihrer Kehle und sie fühlte sich unwohl in ihrer Haut. Konnten die denn nicht endlich mal aufhören sie anzustarren?  
Unter den Profilern erkannte sie schließlich auch Derek Morgan und den jungen Mann von vorher und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.  
Schließlich erbarmte sich eine hübsche, blonde Frau und erhob sich.  
„Hey, ich bin Jennifer Jareau, JJ, und bin die Verbindung zu den Medien. Wenn du irgendwelche Frage hast oder Probleme komm ruhig zu mir“, stellte sie sich lächelnd vor und reichte Lea die Hand. Dann wies sie nacheinander auf die zweite Frau des Teams und die restlichen anwesenden Männer und stellte die Mitglieder des Teams vor: „Das hier ist Emily Prentiss. Sie ist auch erst seit kurzem hier. Danach kommen Jason Gideon und Derek Morgan. Last but not least Spencer Reid.“  
Ah, Spencer Reid. So hieß also der junge Mann. Er wirkte wie ein Student, mit Klamotten, die fast schon zu groß waren für ihn und mit halblangen, braunen Haaren.  
Jason Gideon war ein älterer Mann, mit durchdringenden braunen Augen, von dem Lea ein ähnliches Gefühl bekam, wie bei ihrem Vater.  
Gerade als sich Lea auf den von Morgan angebotenen Stuhl zwischen ihm und Reid setzten wollte, flog die Konferenztüre krachend auf, gegen Leas Rücken, dass sie nach vorn stolperte und beinahe auf Reid prallte. Ihr Rücken pochte schmerzhaft.  
Ein kräftig gebaute, blonde Frau war eingehüllt in einen Wirbel bunter, knalliger Farben in den Raum gestürzt.  
„Hey Baby Girl“, rief Morgan und grinste beim Anblick Reids verlegenen Gesichts, „Vorsichtig, du willst doch nicht unsere Neue ins Krankenhaus befördern. Oder?“  
„Was? OH MEIN GOTT, das tut mir jetzt aber Leid. Wirklich. … ich … ich“, stotterte die Frau und JJ erklärte, während Garcia sich wortreich entschuldigte: „Das hier ist übrigens Penelope Garcia unsere technische Analystin.“  
„Hi, freut mich dich und alle anderen kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Lea Shaw.“  
Hotch räusperte sich.  
„Also Leute, beruhigt euch ein bisschen. Wir wollen anfangen. Lasst Shaw sich hinsetzten, ohne weitere Verletzungen und JJ kann anfangen!“  
Damit war ein Machtwort gesprochen und rasch kehrte Ruhe ein, während JJ die Akte des neuen Falls herumreichte.  
Jetzt wurde es ernst, dass war Lea klar. Ihr erster richtiger Fall.


End file.
